Nothing Compares To You
by ThatCreativeGinger
Summary: A series of Peddie one shots! Please feel free to send in prompts and suggestions! Chapter 3: Family Drama
1. Sweet Treat of Sweets!

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of the products mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"You have to pick atleast three things that you've never heard of Eddie, because I am welcoming you to the world of British sweets," Patricia announced as she dragged herself and Eddie into the local sweet shop. It was small but the shelves were stacked with thousands of jars containing colourful sweets.<p>

"Patricia, I'm already sweet enough," Eddie commented with a smirk, "besides this stuff is called candy."

"Shut up and just pick stuff," she said rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>The two had arrived back at Anubis house and had dumped all of the treats onto Eddie's bed. Fabian's eyes grew wide at the sight of all of the various types of sweets that were on the bed. He picked up his laptop and made his way out of the door whilst muttering "looks like diabetes on the bed."<p>

Eddie munched his way through the Cadbury's chocolate first. He had some buttons, a flake, a wispa, a twirl and the traditional Cadbury's Dairy Milk Chocolate Bar. Patricia raised her eyebrows waiting fort he verdict from Eddie.

"They all taste the same," he said whilst still chewing on the chocolate.

"Buuuut...?" Patricia held out the word waiting for Eddie to continue.

"I guess it's okay?"

"Ugh, just try the Snickers next," she said tossing the bar towards him. Eddie took the biggest bite out of the bar and chewed on it for a long time.

"This is exactly the same as a Marathon!" Eddie said disappointed.

"Oh my gosh, why are you so hard to please?! Right, try the Kinder Surprise, and you better like this one because it's my favourite one."

"Yacker, this has got to be for kids! It's in the shape of an egg, and isn't 'kinder' German for kid?"

"Okay, it does have a toy in it which is a bonus, but the chocolate is so nice! Who cares if it's for a kid?" Eddie shrugged at Patricia's reply and unwrapped the 'surprise'. He took a bite out of it and his eyes widened in delight. The top layer of the egg was milk chocolate and the bottom layer was white chocolate. The inside of the egg was hollow where the toy lay.

"This is the best thing I've ever had in my life!" Eddie exclaimed, "Can we go get some more?"

Patricia chuckled. "I'd knew you'd like it."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**This is a start to my new one shot series for Peddie! Yay! I am accepting requests, and don't worry to the guest who sent me a prompt, I will do it! I'm just a little bit hesitant on posting as my laptop is broken, and I don't like writing stories on my iPad. This also means that I have not given up on my "Her Secret" story! Also future chapters will be longer!**

**Also I'm having a bit of a freak out... In fact I just screamed so much my dad had to check I was not getting murdered... Literally! So Netflix in the UK shows only 20% of the shows that it does in the US, so this might not excite you as much as it does me... BUT I JUST FOUND HOUSE OF ANUBIS ON NETFLIX! I don't know what seasons, I just saw it and FREAKED OUT SO MUCH!**

**Also I saw a tweet from who I think may be the official director of House of Anubis (but I'm not 100% sure) who said that they're still waiting to find out whether or not there will be a season 4? I got too excited cause I thought that it had been confirmed that there was no season 4? Has there been an official confirmation or not? Can someone kill my dreams or keep them alive?**

**I don't know, but please R&R and send me prompts they are much appreciated! Hopefully I shall see you soon! Hwyl fawr fy ffrindiau! (That's the language I speak for 'goodbye my friends')**

**-ThatCreativeGinger xox**


	2. Valentines Day!

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis.**

* * *

><p>Valentines Day<p>

It was valentines day. Everyone thought that Patricia hated valentines day, but in all honesty she didn't. She didn't necessarily like it though. For Patricia it was just the 14th of February. If people wanted to celebrate it that was fine with her, but she definitely did not like the PDA.  
>It was the first times he had a boyfriend for valentines day. However she still wasn't celebrating it, claiming that it was "too cliché". It was also, ironically, the first year her school decided to do something for valentines day. They were selling roses. Normally Patricia wouldn't give two tosses and ignore the situation, however she felt the need to do something... Fun.<br>She had to embarrass Eddie. On the Thursday night before valentines day Patricia went out to the shops and bought a couple of bits and bobs. She snuck her way back into Anubis house and up the stairs to her bedroom. She hid the things she had just purchased into her closet.  
>The next morning Patricia was having doubts about her gift. She didn't want people to think she was going soft. She couldn't damage her reputation. Besides, Eddie wouldn't mind if she didn't get him anything. He probably didn't get her anything. Deciding not to share her presents with Eddie she kept them in her closet and went to school.<br>She sat down in her form room and began a conversation with Sibuna. As she, Amber, Alfie, Fabian and Nina discussed their task a voice walked into the room calling "I have some roses to give out?"  
>The teacher nodded and the girl stood in the door called names and handed out the roses.<br>"Nina Martin?" Nina raised her hand, blushing, and looked at Fabian and mouthed a thank you as three roses were placed in her hand.  
>"Jerome Clarke?" Patricia and Alfie giggled as Mara had gotten Jerome a rose and he hadn't gotten his girlfriend one. Big mistake.<br>"Alfie Lewis?" Alfie instantly jumped out of his chair and snatched 12 roses out of the girls hand.  
>"Oh my God, Alfie. You bought yourself flowers, but not your own girlfriend?!" Amber whined.<br>"Actually, I got them delivered to me so that I could give you them myself, madam," Alfie says as he got down on one knee holding the flowers out to Amber.  
>"Aww! Alfie! You're so sweet!" Amber said and pecked him on the cheek as Alfie looked as if he was in some sort of daze.<br>"And Patricia Williamson?" Patricia looked shocked and confused. As the rose was handed to her she reached for the label and read it.  
>'Dear Yacker,<br>I got you a rose so that you would have to carry it around all day and be embarrassed. You're welcome!  
>Love, your weasel x'<br>This means war.  
>At lunch Patricia sprinted back to the house and dumped her rose on the bed. She grabbed the contents from her closet and ran back to the school. Her feet carried her into Eddie's next classroom, which happened to be history with Mr. Humphries. She placed all of the things on his desk in front of his seat and went into the common room.<br>As the bell rang all of the students walked into the classroom. Eddie was the last to arrive and as he did a roar of laughs, claps and whistles chorused as he looked at his desk.  
>There lay a huge red heart balloon, a box of chocolates, and a big, fluffy teddy bear with 'I love you BEARY much' written on the tummy. He looked up to find Patricia giggling and blowing him a kiss. He found himself smirking.<p>

Perhaps it isn't to bad to celebrate Valentines day after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Valentines day everyone! <strong>

**Okay, so it's 11:36, I want to go to bed but I want to post this and I have 4% battery. Aghh!**

**so my friend did this with her boyfriend today! Cute! :P I also got six roses of different guys... Yay... It was awkward because all of my teachers said 'I didn't know you had a boyfriend' and I had to reply 'I don't...'**

**3% now so thanks for the reviews and I'll see you guys next chapter! :)**

**- ThatCreativeGinger xox**


	3. Family Drama

_**Patricia is not a twin for this story, sorry! **_

"Patricia Williamson, there is someone here to see you," Mr Sweet announces to Patricia who is sat in the student lounge. Eddie looks at her, questioning who her visitor could be, to which she shrugged her shoulders and threw her bag onto her right shoulder.

"Later weasel," she says to Eddie as she walks out of the room. She follows Mr Sweet to his office.

Before letting the girl enter, he pauses with his hand on the door handle and says to her "If you wish you may leave to your house, but we will need you back by next lesson."

Patricia smiles gratefully and enters the room. There she finds her sister stood in front of her. Patricia was very fond of her sister. Although she didn't see her much because of the fourteen year age gap, she couldn't love her anymore. The two sisters shared a warm embrace and shared the stories of past events in their life.

"I've got one," Patricia says referring to the stories. Patricia is grinning, as is her sister Nicole. "I have a boyfriend," she says her grin growing wider as Nicole's drops.

"No you don't," Nicole says wandering out of Mr Sweet's office.

"We- yes, I do?" Patricia stated all though it seemed a question. What an odd thing for her sister to say.

"No, you can't," Nicole said firmly.

"But I do. Look he's right there," Patricia said pointing to Eddie. Eddie smiled kindly at the two girls and made his way over. He linked his arms around Patricia's waist and was about to say hi, until he was cut off.

"No, you cannot have a boyfriend," Nicole said sternly. At this point Eddie was uncomfortably retracting his arm.

"That's not up to you," Patricia retorted.

"Look just shut up, and go to your house."

"No, you're always doing this to me and I'm not having it. What's it got to do with you anyway?"

"Patricia-" Eddie was yet again cut off by Nicole.

"It's got everything to do with me."

"No it's not! If I were to tell mum about this –"

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Watch me!" Patricia screamed in her sister's face and stormed off leaving Eddie and a few other students baffled. Her sister followed her, their feet slamming down on the concrete floor.

"Patricia, come back here!" Nicole called following her sister close behind.

"No! I'm fed up of you picking on me," Patricia sulked away.

"I'm not picking on you!" Nicole protested.

"You're embarrassing me in front of everyone! I'm not 5!"

"Well stop acting like it then!"

"I'm going out with him and there isn't anything you can do about it. Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Because you're not going out with him!"

"Yes I am!" Patricia screamed as Nicole jogged up to her, spinning the girl around to face her.

"You are not dating that boy, and that's that."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so that's why," Patricia rolled her eyes at her sister's answer. The amount of times she's heard that from her parents. It's just because her sister doesn't want her having fun.

"And I have to do everything you say, do I?" she chuckled sarcastically.

"No-"

"You can't tell me what to do!" She yelled turning around to storm off yet again, "You're not my mother!"

"YES I AM!" Nicole screamed. She instantly regretted revealing her secret. Patricia felt the whole world freeze as she stops in her tracks. She turns around, slowly, carefully, as if the world was too fragile to make a sudden movement. Both of the girls had tears rolling down from their eyes, glistening in the sunlight that just seemed to turn as dull as the colour grey.

Patricia turned around and sprinted back to Anubis house. She ran straight to her room, thankful that neither Victor nor Trudy were in. She saw her sister running up behind her and slammed her door shut in her face. She locked the door ensuring that her sister couldn't enter. She slid down the door, like the tears rolling down her cheeks.

After 20 minutes of crying, Patricia slowly opened the door to find her sister, or who she thought was her sister, crying too. She knelt down on the floor in front her and hugged her.

"It's okay," Patricia wept.

"No, it's not, look at me," Nicole said, gesturing to her tear stained clothes, messed up hair and mascara running down her face, "this must be your worst nightmare come true." The two girls giggled at her comment. "Well say something?"

"I-I can'," Patricia sobbed. "Tell me the rest of it?"

"Well, they took me out of school. It seemed I spent my whole life sitting on the stairs, listening to people in the living room arguing about what they were going to do with me. Sometimes they wouldn't shut the door properly and I could see them through the little gap. My own life being decided through a letter box. Mum would be sat in the gap crying, dad would appear and sit next to her and start cuddling her. Then he'd disappear, and Nan would come in to the gap. No one ever asked me what I wanted."

"What did you want?" Patricia questioned, intrigued.

"I wanted mum and dad to talk to me. To tell me what to do." There was a slight pause in between the girls.

"Did you want to keep me?"

"I didn't have a choice," Nicole said sounding, remorseful? Ashamed? "Nan said I was too far gone to have an abortion."

Coldness fell upon Patricia's face as those words pounded on her ear drums. Did she really just say that? Patricia got up and stomped her way downstairs into the living room. Nicole followed close behind and stopped behind her.

"Trish, I'm sorry, that didn't come out right," Nicole apologized in a monotone.

"Sounded clear enough to me. You didn't even want me."

"That isn't what I said," Nicole replied instantly.

"Yes it is," her voice was chocking up from trying to not burst into tears.

"No it isn't. I was too far gone, I didn't have the choice."

"But you talked about it," Patricia spat the words out as if they were venom, still not facing the other girl. "Mum, dad, Nan, they all talked about you having an abortion."

"_They_ talked about it, yes. But only to rule it out as an option," Nicole said, putting an emphasis on 'they'.

"So they didn't want me either!" Patricia accused, tears creeping up to her eyes.

"You're twisting what I'm saying."

"Well you explain it to me then," Patricia said turning around to finally face her, "because right now I'm not exactly feeling wanted."

"Having an abortion was never an option, so when they talked about it they just ruled it out."

"Because you wanted me, or because it was too late?"

"I told you, I didn't have the choice-"

"But if it weren't too late? Would you have wanted to keep me then?" Patricia had a mix of accusation and hope in her voice.

Nicole pursed her lips replying "I don't know."

"Oh, thanks very much," Patricia threw at her, the words laced in sarcasm.

"I was thirteen years old."

"Old enough to get pregnant," Patricia suggested.

Nicole's faced screwed up at her reply. "You don't get this do you? This wasn't about you. You didn't have a name then. You weren't even a person. You were just a thing growing inside of me!"

"A thing?" Patricia questioned offended, raising her voice.

"Yes! A thing! That was making everyone hate me! And keeping me on the wrong side of a closed door, listening to mum crying," Nicole also started raising her voice.

"Do you want me to feel sorry for you?" Patricia asked as if she were stupid.

"No-"

"All of that happened because of something _you_ did. Not _me_."

"I know that-"

"Then stop talking about it like none of it was your fault. Like you had some terrible disease or something. The reason those things were happening to you is because you did what you always do, and let blokes use you!"

"It wasn't like that," Nicole replied shortly.

"Then what was it then? Where you raped?"

Nicole looked up to the ceiling then down at the floor pouting, following with her reply, "he was older than me."

"That's not what I asked you."

"You don't understand."

"Either you were raped or you weren't."

Nicole was still staring at the ground, her face full of bitterness as she remembered the night. "Did he put his hand down over my mouth and hold me down? No," she raised her head to look at Patricia, "Did I tell him to stop? Scream for help? No," she sobbed, "But was I raped? I was thirteen years old, what do you think?"

"If you didn't want it to happen then why didn't you stop him?"

"Don't you think I've lived with that my whole life since?!" Nicole asked her voice lowered and hoarse, "Don't you think I ask myself the same question every night?"

"And?"

"Well there's only one answer, isn't there? I must be the slapper everyone says I am. Good ol' Nic, right laugh, isn't she? Always up for it and all. No one does it like she does."

"You said it."

"No. Everyone else said it. So it must be true."

"If it were me I'd have tried to stop it." Patricia stated matter-of-factly.

Nicole's faced grew furious as she stormed up to Patricia. Patricia's eyes widened as Nicole's squinted, with her hand around her throat, pushing her against a wall.

"YOU EVER BEEN SCARED TRISH?! YOU EVER BEEN SO SCARED YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH TO SCREAM AND NOTHING COMES OUT?! WHEN YOU SEE SOMETHING SO HORRIBLE ALL YOU CAN DO IS TURN YOUR HEAD AWAY AND PRETEND IT ISN'T HAPPENING?! DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD HAVE DONE! YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE!" she raged, finally ripping her grip away.

"THIS IS PRETTY HORRIBLE FOR ME YOU KNOW!" Patricia yelled as Nicole backed away. She walked over to where the picture frames of the houses families were kept in the living room. She gripped the picture of her and Nicole, her 'sister'. She gripped it so tight her knuckled were turning white. She threw the picture along with its frame to the ground, causing it to shatter as she let out a toe curling, ear-drum bursting scream. "FINDING OUT EVERYTHING I'VE EVER HAD – EVERYTHING I THOUGHT I WAS – EVERYRTHING I'VE DONE WAS A LIE." She screamed letting the tears roll freely in anger. She picked up an award she had won not long ago and threw it at the mirror letting the pieces fly everywhere. "NONE OF THIS MEANS ANYTHING ANYMORE!"

"It can mean whatever you want it to," Nicole said in attempt to calm her down.

"Yeah?" Patricia asked, looking around the room. Her eyes landed on a picture of her with her parents. She picked the frame up forcefully and showed it to Nicole. "Like this picture of me with mum and dad? ONLY THEY AREN'T MY MUM AND DAD ARE THEY?!" she yelled yet again throwing down the frame with such force to the ground it shattered and cut her. Patricia didn't even notice form all of the emotions she was feeling at the moment.

"I shouldn't even be here," she wailed, trying to catch her breath from her crying and shouting. "The only reason I am is because it was too late for you to have an abortion."

"Your words, Nicole. Your words."

"I just wanted you to know it was like for me," Nicole said who was also in tears at this point.

"When were you going to tell me? Or weren't you going to bother?"

"Yeah!"

"When?"

"I don't know? You're eighteenth?"

"Oh yeah, great present that would have been," Patricia retorted sarcastically.

"What do you want from me?"

"Exactly what I got," Patricia spat at her evilly, "nothing." There was a pause between them as Patricia glared at Nicole and Nicole was stood shuffling her feet. "So what happens now? Huh? You start helping me with my homework? Start coming to parents evening?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"You just told me my whole life has been a lie. How exactly do you want me to talk to you?"

"Well you can at least try and understand-"

"Oh, I do. You had a quick bunk up behind the bike shed and left it too late to have an abortion, so you gave me away."

"I didn't give you away."

"Oh yeah? Then why am I not calling you mum? You didn't even feel anything for me, did you? What did you call me? A thing."

"You weren't even listening," Nicole spat and turned around, picking up the glass of water that was left on the coffee table, taking a quick sip of it.

"Come on, I'm interested," Patricia tormented her.

"Oh, what's the point?" she asked still not facing her.

"Nasty habit you've got."

"What?"

"Turning your back on me."

Nicole spun around, wiping her mouth from any water that may be left behind. "I don't know what else to say to you," she shrugged.

"What about me being this thing you wanted to get rid of?"

"Alright. That's exactly what you were. You want to know the truth, Trish?" she slammed the glass down on the table advancing to her. "The truth is, if I could have cut you out myself I would have done. I felt nothing for you. _Nothing._ In fact I hated you. This thing growing inside of me. Stealing my life. Is that what you want to hear?"

Patricia screamed at the top of her lungs and hit Nicole everywhere. "GET OUT!" she yelled throwing her out of the door. Patricia picked up the closest object to her and threw it towards the window in anger. She dropped to the floor and cradled her knees close to her chest.

The other Anubis residents ran into the house, curious as to why the window just smashed. They entered to find Patricia sat crying with broken pieces of glass all around her.

_**DUN DUN DUUUN DRAMA! Sorry I have not been updating guys I have been really busy lately! I will tell you why in the next update, but I have to go now as it is getting late and I have to do stuff for school and then go to bed! Thanks for the reviews I've received! You're all LAVELY! .**_

_**-By the way I am not implying or suggesting anything in this chapter, I'm sorry if it offended you or anything!**_


End file.
